


Private / Public Possession

by justeruriforever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Wolves, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Levi Ackerman, Pack Dynamics, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: A story of Omega!Levi and Alpha!Erwin - and all the facets of their private relationship, and their soon-to-be very public bonding.A new foray for me into A/B/O Wolf-pack Dynamics.***Elements of in-fur, wolf mating and bonding will be covered in later chapters, and routinely updated tags will reflect this.  Turn-back now if this isn't your thing.***Apologies, but it will be one of the main themes of the story.  I've always thought A/B/O wolf-pack bonding/mating could just as easily take place in their wolf forms, as in their human ones, so I thought I'd test the idea out.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are likely to be bite-sized.  
> NB: other tags to follow as the story updates.
> 
> Feedback, and general comments welcome, as always.
> 
> And don't worry I haven't abandoned any of my other fics.

\- - -

 

In the frenetic pulsing effect of the nightclub strobes, Erwin watched the agile Omega shimmy and gyrate, with uninhibited eroticism.The petite Omega’s physical allure was intoxifying.There was so much sensuality and passion, inhabited in that tiny, lithe frame, it was enough to take one’s breath away – and for the watching Alpha, it did, and frequently.It had taken a significant amount of time for the Omega to fully appreciate the absolute power he held over others, especially Alpha-types. Not only that, but a realisation that such power was not necessarily derived through conflict, but also through his unique physical appeal – had been a challenging lesson for the Omega to learn.

 

Erwin settled his whiskey tumbler down, and adjusted his seat to allow him an optimum line-of-sight of the dance floor.Despite not being particularly enamoured with the night-club scene himself, Erwin found that he could deny the Omega nothing.The raven-haired man currently occupying the dance floor, hadn’t cared for matters of safety, protection or propriety – he didn’t have the same concerns as his accompanying Alpha – no, he’d gone there to dance; to liberate his mind, body and soul; to live in the moment, and enjoy himself.Erwin had, obviously, made the necessary security arrangements in order to acquiesce to the Omega’s wishes.Two of his best Beta guards (Marco and Jean) had stationed themselves at the entry/exit points to the nightclub, and Mike, his faithful second, was stood on the balcony, beside the seated, and somewhat absorbed Alpha.

 

The vibrating thrum of music lulled momentarily, and was soon replaced by a rawer, earthy beat.The dance floor had slowly filled since their arrival, though the spectacle of the seemingly carefree Omega, rolling and grinding his hips and teasingly caressing his tight little body, as though he was lewdly copulating with an invisible partner, resulted in the formation of a tangible gap between him, and the remainder of the club’s patrons.Those who hadn’t taken to dancing were circling the dance floor, their gazes fixed firmly and attentively on the night’s unexpected, main attraction.

 

Regardless of gender or type, Levi was considered, by most, to be breath-taking beautiful.Erwin didn’t doubt that without his Alpha presence to substantiate his claim of possession over the raven-haired Omega, everyone in the club would be clambering to bed him.There was many occasion when Erwin found himself unable to quite believe he’d managed to snag this exotic, fierce Omega.As he watched the wild tempter, charm and ensnare his attentive audience with his writhing sinuosity, Erwin sipped leisurely on his drink and allowed his mind to wander back to the circumstances that had first brought him in contact with Levi.

 

\- - -

 

_Erwin was still in the latter years of his youth-hood when Levi’s family petitioned to join his pack.His Omega mother, Kuchel, together with Levi, and two Beta siblings Farlan and Isabel, had taken the decision to abandon their small, familial pack, after their Alpha, and Levi’s uncle, Kenny Ackerman, had disappeared unexpectedly amidst a dispute with a rival pack.They’d arrived in the night, in their human forms, appearing desperately meek and underfed, their clothes shabby, torn and unwashed._

_Shadis, Erwin’s pack Alpha had given an audience to the Omega, Kuchel, immediately upon their arrival, and being the soft-hearted leader that he was, he’d expressed no qualms in welcoming their small family into his fold. He’d shown consternation that they’d been abandoned by their pack Alpha, though he’d tempered his ire with gentle words of acceptance and comfort. He’d seen that they were adequately housed, and allocated the necessary provisions to make them all comfortable, until a time when they were ready and able to contribute, in whatever way they could, to the pack._

_Erwin recalls clearly how, as a boy, on the cusp of manhood, he’d hovered in the shadows of Shadis’s main hall, watching the submissive, and somewhat down-beaten family, headed by their delicate and beautiful Omega caregiver, express their gratitude at the Alpha’s unexpected, but appreciated accommodatedness.And more so, Erwin would never forget the expression of absolute, and exhausted relief briefly cross the smaller male Omega’s features, as he gripped the hands of his younger siblings tightly.Siblings, who Erwin later learned, where not related by blood, but by tragic circumstance._

_As the months and years progressed, Erwin came to learn that despite his Omega status, Levi was a feisty and oft-times argumentative young man – quick to use his fists, regardless of the tenet of the dispute - and above-all he was fiercely loyal to his humbler siblings.There was a spark of fire in the Omega that bewildered and amazed Erwin, in equal measure.Levi was similarly magnificent in his fur, albeit compact in size, he was strong and single-minded.And despite his prickly demeanour and less-than-friendly social skills, Erwin quickly learned how much of an asset Levi had become to the pack.Though his contribution was rarely acknowledged by other members, and few made the effort to even get to know the spikey raven.Erwin himself chose to observe the Omega from a discrete and comfortable distance, exercising both caution and circumspect in any direct dealings with the young man._

_Few in the Shadis pack, except close family and Hange, the pack’s healer, knew that Levi’s mum had become increasingly unwell over the years, to the point where she was gravely ill.Kuchel was thus, unable to contribute, as an Omega pack member would ordinarily do so.Levi, together with the younger Farlan and Isabel, disguised her ailing state well, each working especially hard to supplement the pack’s good fortunes – both economically and politically, and divert attention away from Kuchel’s continued absence from day-to-day pack-life.As a result of his new-found ‘carer / guardian’ status Levi toughened emotionally, and was rarely observed taking pleasure in many of the activities his peers did.Each evening, together with Farlan and Isabel he’d retreat to his family home, and he’d seldom be seen at any of the social pack gatherings, other than the routine pack hunts._

_Erwin, on the other hand, was being groomed to replace Shadis as the pack Alpha, and the trajectory of his latter youth-hood, took a far different path than Levi’s. With age he’d become intensely astute, and strategically brilliant.Levi had retained his petite stature, whereas Erwin grew tall and strong.In the years approaching his_ _ inauguration as pack Alpha, Erwin developed an air of authority that many found intimidating.In his fur, Erwin was a force to be reckoned with, and was only paralleled in size by his soon-to-be second in command, Mike.And though he was rarely punitive in his actions, Erwin already commanded the respect, sufficiently befitting a would-be pack leader. _

\- - - 

Erwin frowned into his almost empty whiskey tumbler, at the recollection of how, in their early years, his and Levi’s lives had diverged so discernibly.Raising his eyes to the wanton creature, performing his enchanting moves on the dance floor, with such looseness and tranquillity, Erwin couldn’t help but smile softly, though with some lamentation, as he reminded himself of the circumstances that eventually caused their future paths to intertwine.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reveals the pain of his personal vulnerabilities to Erwin.  
> (Told as a flash-back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blown away by the huge interest in this new fic. Thank you so much.  
> A mere 1000 words has received so many hits, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions already... I hope I can do my idea (and your faith in me, justice).
> 
> This is a flashback chapter (hence the italics), which is building-up to their first sexual union (part 3).  
> As I mentioned before, this will be delivered in bite-sized chapters, but hopefully steady(ish) updates.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ \- - - _

 

_ The unrelenting storm had raged all day, and was clearly set to continue well into the night.It had put-pay to the day’s hunt, and had kept many of the Shadis pack tucked safely indoors.Sadly, there had been little such reprieve for Erwin.He’d been busy all day tending to pack business.Though by 9pm Erwin had finally completed his tasks for the evening, and had returned home.As an Alpha-in-waiting, he had the privilege of owning his own living space, for which he’d become increasingly grateful for. _

__

_ Both of Erwin’s parents had died when he was a young boy, and Shadis had taken up the mantle of a surrogate Father figure, supporting and encouraging Erwin’s continued development into youth-hood, and more recently, manhood.He’d openly groomed Erwin to become his replacement as pack Alpha, and most of the pack had accepted this decision, unquestioningly.Amongst many things, Shadis had endorsed Erwin’s continued strive for independence. (Erwin recognised he’d always been a wilful and determined boy).By gifting him with his own living space, was just one of the ways Shadis had facilitated this inherent self-determination. _

__

_ \- - - _

__

_ After shucking off his damp jacket and toeing off his sodden shoes, Erwin paused momentarily in his snug parlour, kneeling at the lifeless fire-grate, to arrange sufficient logs and dry-tinder to establish a warming fire.As the flames caught, the parlour was instantaneously bathed in a pleasant, amber glow.Erwin felt the warming effects immediately colour his wind-chapped cheeks.Erwin knew it would take mere moments for the welcome heat to be felt throughout the remainder room.Rising to his feet, Erwin decidedly bypassed the inviting comfort of his couch, and headed to the kitchen area in search of something for supper. _

__

_ Erwin had never been gifted with the skills of domesticity.One only had to look at the somewhat chaotic living arrangements of his mentor to understand his evident failings in such matters.However, he had sufficient skills to produce a hastily-thrown-together, hearty broth, that would undoubtedly warm his still chilled core.Cradling an almost overflowing bowl in one hand, whilst balancing a steaming mug of coffee in the other, Erwin retreated back to his parlour, immediately sinking into the cosy armchair, that had been deliberately positioned closest to the fire. _

__

_ \- - - _

__

_ The last thing Erwin had expected, given the appalling weather conditions outside, was to hear the sound on frantic, incessant pounding on his front door.Pausing mid-spoonful, Erwin sighed with a sense of general weariness, before abandoning his bowl of broth and rising to receive his unexpected evening caller.If Erwin hadn’t anticipated a late-night knock on his door, seeing Levi there, soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably, had been even further from his expectations.Without even a word of greeting, Erwin instinctively widened the door a mere fraction, to allow the small raven entry, and to attempt keep the worst of the storm out. _

__

_ Other than crossing the threshold to Erwin’s home, to stand dishevelled and dripping-wet in the entrance hall, Levi appeared utterly lost and uncertain.Still without any verbal acknowledgement of his sudden and unexpected arrival at Erwin’s home, the smaller man allowed himself to be guided, by Erwin’s firm hands, into the parlour.To instantly be settled on his knees, on the sheepskin rug, which was fittingly placed close to the fire.Remaining silent for the moment, Erwin turned to retrieve a plaid blanket which was haphazardly lain across the back of his, now-unoccupied, armchair.Kneeling beside the still trembling form, Erwin gently wrapped the blanket across Levi’s slim shoulders, settling its edges atop of man’s tightly wrung hands. _

__

_ \- - - _

__

_ It would be a lie for Erwin to say that he’d never seen Levi looking so vulnerable and forlorn before.The sight before him was uncomfortably reminiscent of that day, years ago, when Levi, together with his family had been received in Shadis’s hall.With the expression of utter dejection and despair adorning Levi’s features, came with it that instantly recognisable, and overwhelming scent of fear.It permeated thick in the close, hot atmosphere of the parlour.Erwin felt momentarily immobilized by its potency: his Alpha senses compelling him to react.To comfort, to protect, to defend.An Omegan distress scent was one of the most powerful in eliciting such a strong response from an Alpha, especially one in such close physical proximity as Erwin was to Levi. _

__

_ Erwin needed a few moments to collect himself, to attempt to rein-in those purely instinctual urges that his Alpha status provoked.Despite the slightly disconcerting vision before him, Erwin felt it necessitous to remind himself exactly who his Alphan senses were responding to.Levi, an Omegan enigma, with a proven, intensely volatile and unpredictable personality; always quick to lash-out, either with clenched fists or a sharp tongue. _

__

_ \- - - _

__

_ Erwin’s human sensibilities finally took over, enabling him to exercise some much needed restraint.For the moment, he left the shivering raven knelt beside the roaring fire.He returned to the kitchenette, to source Levi a warm drink, recalling somehow that the young man had a rather odd preference for tea. In the minutes it took for his kettle to boil, Erwin allowed himself time to contemplate the reason for Levi’s sudden appearance at his door.However, the whistling of the appliance, stopped him from even considering why Levi had sought him out, in particular. _

__

_The mug of tea was hot to the touch, though Erwin cradled it none-the-less, holding the body of the vessel, so the handle was facing out towards its anticipated recipient.For the first time since his arrival, Levi focused on Erwin’s face, meeting it with a glazed and troubled expression.He received the mug in an automatic, almost unresponsive manner, managing to maintain some semblance of eye-contact all-the-while._

_\- - -_

_The silence in the room was broken only occasionally by the crackling fire, and Levi’s jagged breaths.As the level of discomfort rose in Erwin, impatient to fill the unsettled silence between them, it was Levi who finally spoke-out.His voice was ragged, his lips pursed into a tight, thin line, as he uttered aloud two heart-wrenching words – “she’s gone!”_

_The piercing, animalistic howl that followed his agonising exclamation, was enough to shatter what was left of Erwin’s composure._


End file.
